


About Cheating Fate

by Magnolie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolie/pseuds/Magnolie
Summary: “So you never miss me when we’re not together? You are leading a happy marriage in beautiful London with a caring husband and everything is perfect the way it is? Is that why you text me in the middle of the night or call me whenever you feel lonely?”She didn’t have an answer to that, no matter how hard she tried.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	About Cheating Fate

She couldn’t even form a single coherent thought before he pushed her out of the narrow, darkened hallway and into the bathroom, one hand on her hip, the other one in her hair, his lips on hers. The door closed behind them so silently, it was as if the earth had swallowed them. The dim light coming from the window barely illuminated their faces as he used his right hand to push up her skirt and lifted her on the washing machine. She couldn’t help but put both her hands into his soft hair and open her mouth to him. All notions of betrayal pushed away, she spread her legs as he messily freed her of her nylons and panties. Maybe they could have stayed in that bathroom for the rest of their lives. Both as a punishment and reward.

She gasped as he entered her, slowly rutting against him, forgetting about the party in the living room, forgetting about her children, his children, and her sweet, innocent, helpless sister.   
She came like she never came with her husband, moaning at his ear as he breathed her name - and moments after she was still as unsatisfied as before. She wanted him again, each day, every day, so she held him close listening to his breath against her neck, smelling his scent, the perfect combination of musky and fresh, like a cup of coffee that was slowly cooling down. She had missed him so much.

The moment he and Eliza had come through the door, the moment their eyes had met, her heart had started cracking her rib cage. He had given her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug before he had moved on without another notion. Later, they had walked into the hallway together looking for blankets for their kids in the big wall cabinet. Her father had put them on the top shelve and Alexander had come to her rescue as she had reached for them. One small touch of his hand on her back and the blankets were all forgotten. In the shadow of the evening, he had pulled her close and kissed her. She had tried to walk away with the blankets but he had pulled her in again and this time, against her better judgement, she had given in.

“We have to get the blankets upstairs,” she mumbled, still high on hormones from her recent orgasm.

“Wait, wait no, not yet,” he mumbled back, his forehead on hers, still shivering.

“They’ll come looking for us,” she pushed down from the washing machine and pulled up her nylons, straightening her skirt and checking her makeup in the mirror.

“Don’t go yet,” he begged, pulling up his trousers.

Without another word, she pushed past him into the dark hallway. He came out after her, catching her hand.

“Angelica, wait-”

“Mommy?”

She turned around to see her youngest daughter sitting by the stairs. Fuck. Of course, it had to be her to catch them red handed. Catherine, her beloved, everyday reminder of the consequences of extra-marital affairs. 

“Hey pumpkin, do you have trouble sleeping?” she smiled and freed herself of his hand.

“What did you do in the bathroom?”

“We were just looking for some soap,” she lied and picked up her daughter as Alexander closed the door behind them, “Alexander just helped me out.”

Catherine eyed her favorite uncle curiously. “Can Alex tell me a story before I sleep?” She asked.

“No darling, he has to go back to your aunt Liza now,” Angelica gave him a look, but he didn’t move.

“Please!” the four-year-old begged teary eyed, “I really can’t sleep!”

“You know what?” Alex came closer, “I think I know just the story to make you fall asleep!”

“No, you don’t,” Angelica hissed.

“Yes, yes please!” Catherine clapped, and Angelica knew she would make a scene if she denied her a bedtime story.

Reluctantly she carried her daughter upstairs into her former childhood-room, Alex following her and starting to tell a story Angelica wouldn’t be able to remember later. Alexander sat by her daughter’s bed as she watched them from the door, keeping an eye on the dark hallway and listening to the muffled noises from downstairs.   
She did her very best to keep them separate at every family-gathering. But as if it was both fate and a curse, Catherine had become Alexander’s favorite niece. When they were in London, he would send her sheet-music for her little piano and postcards from everywhere he went. When Angelica had gotten pregnant, she had counted the days and weeks more than a hundred times until there hadn’t been any doubt that John could not have been the father. It was nothing but outrageous, impertinent luck, that he had never questioned his fatherhood. No one else knew, no one but her former gynecologist, whom she had broken down to, telling her all about the man she had loved since she had been 24, who was now married to her sister and whom she had tried to stay away from so hard, but simply couldn’t. She had told her how many times she had tried to end it and that he could never know that this child was his. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Angelica was harshly ripped from her thoughts when Alexander had seemingly finished his bedtime story. 

“Yes, Sir!” Little Catherine exclaimed and Alex placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Mommy,” she waved as he got up and walked towards the door, “Goodnight uncle Alex!”

He bade her goodnight as well as he closed the door to her room, leaving them standing in a dark hallway yet again.

“We have to stop this, we can’t just pretend it’s okay to cheat on them,” Angelica whispered as he lingered close to her.

“I don’t wanna stop,” he looked into her eyes, “The thought of it tears me apart,” he took her hand and kissed it, “You are everything to me.”

“Don’t say that,” she replied.

“So you never miss me when we’re not together? You are leading a happy marriage in beautiful London with a caring husband and everything is perfect the way it is? Is that why you text me in the middle of the night or call me whenever you feel lonely?”

She didn’t have an answer to that, no matter how hard she tried.

“You know… I know she’s mine,” he whispered after what seemed a million years of silence.

He didn’t even manage to look at her.

“What?” Angelica replied in panic, opening the door to Peggy’s childhood-room and pulling him inside, “You’re being absurd Alexander! All of my children are John’s and you know that!” She hissed, “Don’t you ever dare to question that again!” She dauntingly raised a finger between them.

“Angelica I can count you know. I’m not sure why Church doesn’t, but Catherine minus 9 months is the summer you spent with us upstate. Granted, it would have to have been in August and you left us in early September, but you never came swimming with us or let me be with you towards the end of a month, which is why I presume that was when you got your period. But in the last two weeks, you did come swimming with us, and we were together almost every evening, including the evening before you left.”

“I was a bit late that month,” she tried to defend herself, “That happens you know?”

“Okay, so how is it all of your wonderful children eat potatoes when she doesn’t? Just like I hate them. Or how is it that all of the others have no musical talent whatsoever, but she plays the piano? And lastly, how is it when both you and Church have brown eyes, that hers are as blue as mine?”

Angelica quietly sat down on Peggy’s bed. There was no need fighting it anymore and she put her hands over her eyes taking deep breaths.

“How long have you known?” She whispered eventually.

“Since the day we visited you in the hospital,” he sat down next to her and put a hand on her leg, “I was sitting right next to you where Church should have been when Eliza passed me Catherine. I looked at her and back at you and I knew she was mine. I just knew it. You said she came a bit early, but I overheard you doctor telling his assistant that she actually took her sweet time. That was when I started counting.”

Angelica took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry,” she swallowed a few tears and he hugged her, unasked, but perfectly tight and lovingly.

“I know this is all far from ideal,” he whispered into her ear, “but please, please don’t leave me. I wouldn’t survive it.”

“And what is the alternative? Cheating on John and Eliza for the rest of our lives? What if we get caught one day. What if Catherine ever finds out? I can’t believe I’m doing this to them…” she sniffed.

There was a long break during which they sat in the dark, holding on to one another.

“You know I love your sister, but maybe… maybe this,” he gestured back and forth between them, “maybe this was supposed to happened and we tried to cheat fate when you introduced me to her and fate just came charging right back at us.”

She let out a desperate laugh. “How have we maneuvered ourselves into this ridiculous position Alexander? How did this happen?”

He kissed her forehead. “I guess it’s because we love each other.”  
She nodded, more tears pouring from her eyes. He had never said it out loud and neither had she. But it was true. She love him so, so much.

Alexander, Eliza and the children left not long after. Philip could still walk, the others had to be carried to the car. Angelica did not join them downstairs. She sat on the windowsill of her old room, with Catherine fast asleep in the bed, and watched them pack the kids into the car. When Alexander turned and looked up to her dark window, she knew he was searching for her. He didn't wave, he didn't smile, he didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if he could actually see her at all, but before she could start to wonder he turned around again and got into the driver seat of his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at least 2 years ago, probably even more - but so much has happened in my life since then, I never got around to writing the last paragraph and upload it. Now that I am being isolated at home I finally found the time to do so!


End file.
